A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs), scan lines, and data lines. The data lines and the scan lines crisscross each other. One scan line controls gate electrodes of one corresponding row of TFTs, one data line controls source electrodes of one corresponding column of TFTs, and a drain electrode of each of the TFTs is connected with a pixel capacitor. The scan lines are connected with a scan chip, and the data lines are connected with a data driving unit, where the scan chip successively outputs a driving signal of each of the scan lines through scanning one by one, and the data lines output data signals of the TFTs correspond to each of the scan lines.
A line is arranged to transfer a signal output by the data driving unit to the data lines, as a number of output channels of the data driving unit increases, length of the lines of two sides of the data driving unit correspondingly increases and impedance of the lines of two sides of the data driving unit correspondingly increases. Degree of delay of the data signal is dependent on impedance value of the line, as the impedance value of the line increases, the degree of the delay of the data signal increases. The delay of the data signal causes undercharge of a pixel. More particularly, when the pixel is changed from gray level zero to a new gray level, a voltage change of a pixel electrode becomes slow and the charge of the pixel sharply reduces because of the delay of the data signal, which seriously affects the gray level of the pixel. In a driving method of a column inversion or a frame inversion, an obvious color shift is generated in an image of two-color mixing.